The present invention relates to a rocket-type line throwing apparatus, usually but not exclusively used in rescue operations or the like.
Rockets or other projectiles are known to be used for throwing a line from a supply over a predetermined distance. The principle of line throwing has been known for many decades. Thus, Canadian Pat. No. 106,943 (Mingur) issued in 1907, describes an invention entitled "Anchor Projectile" and showing a projectile provided with means for securement of a line to same for anchoring the line to the ground on the shore. Another Canadian Pat. No. 153,334 (McCreary) issued in 1914, describes the use of a projectile within which is arranged a supply of line. One end of the line is anchored close to the gun from which the projectile is launched. Canadian Pat. No. 465,039 and Canadian Pat. No. 469,442, both issued to S. Schermuly in 1950, show further embodiments in which rockets are used in pulling a line in life saving or the like operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,418,964 (G. Norman) shows a gun-like line throwing apparatus including a support from which the rocket can be launched at different angles.
Another arrangement capable of launching a projectile to throw a line is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,685 issued to W. W. Mount in 1950. U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,702 (Wheelwright et al.) shows a hand held rocket-type line throwing apparatus which is adapted to be held at a particular inclination (45.degree.) with respect to the point to which the rocket is to be launched. The device is provided with an aperture sight to maintain the desired angle. This device is one of many in which attempts have been made to selectively adjust the angle at which the rocket is launched depending on the distance and character of the object over which the line is to be thrown. Another line throwing equipment is described in a rocket discharge of U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,152 issued to L. Taylor. From the standpoint of the present invention, the device shown in the last mentioned patent is interesting in that it is provided with three longitudinally disposed guide rails for guiding the rocket at the initial stage of launching. Finally, another gun-like device is shown in the line throwing arrangement of U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,179 (Nelson et al).
The object of the present invention is to provide a line throwing rocket-type arrangement which would be relatively simple in structure and operation and would allow selective adjustment of the angle of inclination of the launch of the rocket. Another object of the invention is to provide a kit of the rocket-line throwing arrangement which is convenient for storage of the equipment while not in use, and allows an easy assembly to make the system readily available for launching a line throwing rocket. Another object of the invention is to provide a system as described which would be of relatively low manufacturing costs and would thus become available for users operating small crafts such as pleasure boats due to its compact nature and easy storage when not in use.